The objective of the proposed working conference is to further the efforts begun in two recent reports to the NIH and Congress ("Cystic Fibrosis: State of the Art and Future Directions for Research Effort" (NIH, 1978), and "Cystic Fibrosis: A Plea for the Future" (CFF, 1978)) by stimulating the interest of the national biomedical research community in research problems of cystic fibrosis through the development of a consensus regarding research priorities by a selected group of conference participants. Using recommendations contained in the 1978 reports, the proposed conference will bring together scientists representing many disciplines, including some known cystic fibrosis researchers and other researchers who have not previously been engaged in cystic fibrosis research. They will define, through a consensus development process, the research directions which will give the most promising short and long range answers to the problem of cystic fibrosis. The resulting conference report will contain summaries of current and new/collaborative research proposals identified by the participants including an assessment of the relative short and long term potential of each.